


Don’t be so loud.

by Thorn_lol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru lowkey has a spanking kink, One-Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugawara goes to college with Oikawa, i just wanted to write this, iwaizumi interference, they’re adults shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn_lol/pseuds/Thorn_lol
Summary: “Oikawa, what if Iwaizumi hears.”“No need to worry about him, my dear.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Don’t be so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS NO CORRELATION TO MY OTHER STORY, I LIKE THIS PAIR AND WANT MY BRAIN TO RUN WILD, THANK YOU.

Oikawa looked at Sugawara with a look of menace in his eyes. Sugawara shivered, Oikawa already gave him a hard on before school started, it’s killed him all day. Oikawa locked the door and walked over to Sugawara. He kneeled down and examined Suga’s face. 

“You’re actually pathetic,” He says, “Can’t even stand having a hard on? Weak.” 

Sugawara sighed and turned his cheek, he knew it was probably best not to talk back. 

“Get up.” Oikawa says in a stern tone. 

Suga looked at him in confusion.

“You heard me, on your feet.”

He sighed as he stood up to face Oikawa, Oikawa was tall. Suga envied how tall he was when he played him in high school. 

Oikawa came closer, and he locked his lips with Suga’s. 

Suga was baffled with Oikawa’s behavior. It’s not that he didn’t like it or anything, he just didn’t normally act like this after volleyball practice. He felt Oikawa trail down his arms to his hands and grabbed them. 

Oikawa started walking forward and Suga walked backwards, Suga’s back hit the wall. Oikawa unlatched his lips and started trailing his tongue down Suga’s neck. He slowly undressed Sugawara until it was his pitiful naked body before him. 

Suga felt Oikawa’s eyes focus on his skin. He knew he was up to something. Oikawa smirked at him as he sunk down to his knees. 

“Oikawa, what if Iwaizumi hears us?”

“No need to worry about him, my dear. He started, “He’d love hearing your absolutely pathetic moans.” 

Oikawa stroked Suga a few times, taking him in his mouth. 

Suga bit his finger hard, not even caring that he’s drawing blood, trying to suppress his moan. He hated when Oikawa said anything about someone hear him, it was embarrassing. The last thing he wanted was IWAIZUMI of all people to hear him. 

Oikawa bobbed his head slowly, running his tongue along all the veins, giving special attention to the head. He grabbed Suga’s arm, holding it down, with his free hand. Looking at Suga’s bleeding finger. Turning his attention away from it, he sucked a little harder, he wanted to give Suga the best blow job he’d ever had, but knowing how long Suga had been wanting something, that probably wasn’t gonna happen due to the fact he didn’t actually want Suga to cum. 

Suga moaned and ran his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair, tugging every so often. Oikawa loved hearing his moans, every little sound that came out of Koushi Sugawara, and it made him happy that he was his. Suga moaned louder everytime Oikawa went back down. 

“O-Oikawa please!!” Suga moaned out. 

Oikawa knew Suga was close, he just wanted him a little closer. Suga used his free hand to cover his mouth.

“I’m cl-close!!” 

Oikawa took his mouth off quickly. Suga looked down at him, “W-why did you s-stop?” 

“Did you really think I was gonna let you off easy just because you’re horny? Hell no.” Oikawa replied with a glint in his caramel eyes.

Suga whimpered, he was already suffering from the head Oikawa gave earlier that gave him a boner, cause he didn’t let him finish, now he wants to pull this shit. 

Oikawa looked around the locker room and found a chair. He picked it up and brought it over. He set it down and clapped his hands together. 

“Now. What I’m gonna do is fuck you over this chair so you have something to rest yourself on.. Is that okay with you?” 

Sugawara looked at him with his mouth hung open. Oikawa might’ve been a masochist but god did this man at least care. 

“Suga?”

“Ah! Y-Yeah that’s fine!!”

Suga still felt just a tiny bit awkward just standing butt-ass naked in front of Oikawa. Suga got down over the chair and rested his elbows on the seat The chair was low enough to the ground to where Suga could prop his ass up to Oikawa’s loving display. He heard Oikawa getting undressed behind him. Oikawa had nice abs, a nice build, and a dick anyone would go crazy over. Everything about him was just to die for.

Oikawa came closer. 

“Hm. It’s time we try something different.” Oikawa said as he lowered his face.

“Oikawa, what are you-“ 

Suga got cut off by the feeling of a tongue circulating his hole. He hit his hand against the chair as a reflex. 

Oikawa loved seeing Suga react like this. He pressed his tongue until it went in. He watched as Suga curled his toes. Oikawa took his sweet precious time opening him up.

Suga had never been rimmed before. When Oikawa said he’d wanna try it, Suga laughed and brushed it off as if it was a joke. He felt his eyes stinging and starting to water, he sure as hell loved the feeling. He bit his lip. 

Oikawa didn’t really like the taste, but it made Suga feel good, that was all that matters. He knew Suga had never done this, but Oikawa hadn’t either, this was a hole new experience for him.

Suga let out a loud moan as Oikawa aimed his tongue up. 

Iwaizumi had heard Suga’s erotic noises. “Locker... room?” he mumbled, “Hey i’ll be right back.”

“Okay?” his teammate said. 

Oikawa covered Suga’s mouth and replaced his tongue with his fingers when he heard the knocking. 

“Yes?!” Oikawa yelled.

“Oikawa..? Are you okay? Iwaizumi asked. 

Suga moaned softly into Oikawa’s hand and his fingers hit him in all the right places. 

“Yes! I’m fine!!” Oikawa said. 

“It sounds like someone else is in there with you.” 

Oikawa went faster with his fingers and tightening the grip around Suga’s mouth. “No no! It’s just me.” 

Suga gripped his own hair, he couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t satisfyed with Oikawa’s fingers, he wanted Oikawa. He craved him. 

“Okay whatever you say, captain.” Iwaizumi said as he left. 

Oikawa looked down at Suga and took his fingers out. 

“You see what happens when you don’t stay quiet?” 

Oikawa saw pre-cum drip off Suga’s dick and smiled.

“O-Oikawa...” Suga said. He was getting tired of the emptiness. 

“Yes?” 

“Please... fuck me..”

Oikawa chuckled, and picked Suga up off the chair. 

“W-Wait, I thought you were gonna fuck me over the chair?” 

“Forget the chair” Oikawa said as he kicked it away with a genuine smile.

Suga nodded as was pressed against the far wall. The coldness his chest like a truck. Oikawa had Suga held up on the wall with his legs wrapped around Oikawa’s thighs and his arms held above his head. 

He lined himself up with Suga’s entrance, and inserted himself slowly. Suga let out a small moan as he did this. Oikawa made a shhh sound as he started thrusting. 

“F-Fuck....” Suga said with moan after.

Suga arched his back a little and rested his head against the wall. Oikawa didn’t pay much mind to Suga’s actions as he started going a little harder. Completely clouding Suga’s vision. Oikawa put a smack on Suga’s ass, he took his shirt the rest of the way off and single-handedly tied Suga’s hands together, making it easier for him to hold. 

“You’re doing so good for me.”

Oikawa started to hit Sugas prostate. Suga moaned loudly.

“Yeah? You like it right there? You’re such a slut for me, Koushi.”

Suga knew he was, and he was proud of it.

“Tooru... please.. faster...” Suga could barely get the words out, the amount of pleasure he was in was godly. 

Oikawa did as he was told and went faster. 

“Fuck.., i’m gonna cum.” Oikawa said in that sexy voice of his, reaching his limit

Suga was still a moaning mess. Oikawa had always been good at this, too good. He was gonna cum faster than Oikawa.

.... and he did. 

“Right there, keep it right there!!!” Suga yelled out as he came, HARD. He swore he had went blind. 

Oikawa thrusted several more times before he, himself, reached his limit. He put his head in the crook of Suga’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. 

“You made a mess, Sugarplum.”

Suga chuckled, “i know..”


End file.
